


Far Too Human

by Mostly_natm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_natm/pseuds/Mostly_natm
Summary: Data and Geordi are kidnapped by an alien species that wants androids. Their sensors aren’t very effective, and so they end up with Geordi as well, when they only wanted Data. In order to avoid being killed, Geordi needs to sell to them that he is an android, too. Which means no sleep, no food, and no bathroom. Obviously the Enterprise is searching for them, but in the meantime they’re trying to survive and find out what exactly they need androids for.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Far Too Human

“Welcome, inorganic humanoid life forms. Please stand and state your planet of origin.”

Data’s shoulder was a trap. Geordi’s shift was mere moments from ending when it lured him in, going straight for the kill. It seemed like he was asleep the second his head made contact. Neither Data nor Geordi were to be blamed, for the work in engineering had been especially demanding since they had spotted the vessel days ago. It had been causing intermittent deactivations of the Enterprise’s main systems, and any devices on board, all the while evading their sensors. An understanding of its purpose was crucial, and so all hands were worked to their fullest capacity.   
There would be no way that Geordi could take the time to turn off that message before he headed to bed. In fact, he doubted that anyone would have had time to program it in the first place. 

That was his first clue. Data’s voice was his second.

“Geordi, are you conscious?” 

“I am now.” Geordi lifted his head from Data’s shoulder and removed his VISOR in one motion. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and set his free hand on the ground. It was cold. Not the familiar chill of the plating in engineering, but a bone chilling, unsettlingly alien feeling. He replaced his VISOR. 

“I believe they are referring to you, as well.”

“Where are we?” 

“I am not sure. We were transported here approximately two hours, 42 minutes, and 24 seconds ago. There was little activity, and we appeared to be in no immediate danger, so—“

“We’ve been transported off the Enterprise, and you let me sleep for almost three hours?”

“Yes. I—“

“Inorganic humanoid life forms. Stand and state your planet of origin. Failure to comply will result in your disposal.” The voice cut through with a force that it hadn’t had before. It was coming from a panel on the wall in front of them. The red glow reflected on every surface of the metal room. Data rose from his place on the floor and took a singular step forward. 

“I am from Omicron Theta.” The panel flashed in response. 

“Inorganic humanoid life form. Stand and state your planet of origin. Failure to comply will result in your disposal.” Data’s gaze fell on Geordi. He rose.

“Terra.” Again, the panel flashed. 

“Proximity to our targets may result in accidental collection of organic life forms. If this has occurred, you are in violation of the terms of your stay. Organic life forms will be terminated and disposed of without hesitation.” The panel shut off silently. Data stepped back. There were several moments of silence. 

“We must attempt an escape.” Data felt the walls, his fingers searching for any weaknesses. Geordi approached the panel. His heart was racing, but his hand was steady. He gave the panel a tap. The room was momentarily filled with a blinding blue light. Geordi recoiled, his sight only returning after a splitting pain made its way through his head. He turned to see Data slowly rising from the floor. 

“Data.” He was crouched at his side in less than a moment. The sound of the pieces clicking together in Geordi’s head was practically audible. “I recognize that light. It has to be what they’ve been using on the Enterprise.” He looked again. “I think I can find a way to disable that panel.”

“We do not know the extent of its purpose. Perhaps we should wait until we are sure that we cannot use it as a means for escape.” Geordi nodded. 

“There’s gotta be a door or something.” They continued to examine their surroundings, with no success. Eventually, they returned to where they had started: the floor opposite of the panel.

“Do you think they’re monitoring us?” Geordi looked about for any sign of surveillance.

“It is likely. However, they do not seem to possess the sensor capability to determine our compositions. They may look to our behavior to make up for that detriment.” 

“You mean that I need to act...like an android.” 

“Precisely.” Geordi let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I should have taken Dr. Crusher up on those acting lessons.”

“I will guide you, should you need it.” Data’s words were encouraging, though Geordi doubted his guidance would be of much help.

“Data, I haven’t used a restroom in five hours, and I haven’t eaten in over seven. Plus, the hypospray that Dr. Crusher gave me for pain is going to wear off soon.” He subconsciously rubbed his temple. “How are we going to hide all of that?” 

“You will need to refrain from displaying your discomfort.” 

“I can try.” 

Hours passed. Data was up and down, continually searching for an exit. Geordi helped as much as he could, while he could, but eventually resigned. His combadge rhythmically clicked as he tried again and again to call the Enterprise. His eyes were closed and his VISOR was at his side. He heard a shuffling and lazily replaced it. 

“Data!” He startled. Data was sitting beside him, his eyes fixed on Geordi’s VISOR, face unsettlingly close. 

“What urges are you currently suppressing?” His voice was low, but his curiosity was high. 

“What?” 

“What urges—“

“Talking about them will make it harder to ignore them, Data.” 

“I see.” The weight of Geordi’s head fell once again on Data’s shoulder. 

“Do you still want to be human?” Geordi’s voice was soft. Data looked to him. His strength was waning.

“Yes. Although, under the current circumstances, I suppose I am better off postponing that wish.” He set a steadying hand on Geordi’s to stop them from trembling.

“I’ve gotta admit, I’ve wondered what the world would be like if I had your strength, or your speed. I don’t think I’ve ever seriously wanted to be something other than human.” He sighed. “Data...I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up.” 

“You must remain resilient. We will find a way back to the Enterprise.” Data’s eyes followed Geordi as he slowly rose from the floor. He braced himself on the wall and massaged his forehead. “What are you doing?” The question was without a shred of accusation.

“I can’t hold it anymore, and I’m not going to sit in a soiled uniform.” 

“But, Geordi...” 

“Data, if I’m going to be killed for being human anyway, I’d rather do it with my dignity intact.”

“If you can persevere for a few more hours, we will find a way out.” 

“I’ve been persevering!”

“You have. Please continue.” Data’s hand found Geordi’s. The action melted his resolve. 

“Okay. I’m going to take another look at that panel. The faster we leave, the less I’ll have to persevere.” He made his way the few steps over. Avoiding any tapping, he looked for weaknesses where the panel met the metal wall. Dedicating his focus seemed to help. He found one, and began to pull. 

“Would you like my assis—“ Without warning, the entire room shook and turned on its head. Geordi’s balance was taken from him, and he fell backwards. Data wasn’t the softest thing to land on, but he broke his fall. The room continued to shake. “You are bleeding.” The cut was small, on the very tip of his forefinger. However, it was bleeding enough to drip down his hand. There was no hiding it. Geordi felt Data’s arms wrap around him, and only caught a glimpse of the blue light before it once again deactivated his VISOR. He could have sworn that it physically tore through his head. Data was stiff. It lasted twice as long as the first time, and felt four times as intense. When Geordi regained his sight, he was greeted by a bright, warm light. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Data and Mr. La Forge.” Riker’s voice was their second greeting. Beverly stood beside him, ready to rush to Geordi’s aid. She stepped onto the platform and knelt beside him.

“Are you injured?” She held a medical tricorder in her right hand. 

“What happened?” Geordi looked around the room, eased by familiar surroundings. Transporter room one. Data released him from his grasp and stood. He offered his hand.

“Our mysterious friends planned a surprise trip for you on board their ship.” Riker’s voice was a welcomed contrast from the voice of the panel. “We’ve been trying to make contact for hours. Our sensors weren’t able to penetrate their hull until Wesley finally found a way to immunize our technology from their disablers. They didn’t like that very much.” 

“We were lucky to be able to get you out of there in time.” Beverly’s voice was gentle. 

“We didn’t detect any life signs aboard besides yours, Geordi. The ship is set to self destruct, and from what our sensors have shown us, they have a good reason.” 

“Your hypospray.” Beverly held it up so Geordi could see it before she injected it into his arm. He gave her a small, but appreciative smile. Data’s gaze was fixed on him. Geordi had learned that it was his personal way of showing concern. 

“We believe that their technology is closely modeled off of how organic life functions. More specifically, humanoids.” 

“However, studying organic life may be too complicated for them. It’s much easier to take something like Data, for example, deconstruct it, and use what you learn to make something new.” Beverly helped Riker to explain as she treated Geordi’s cut.

“Dr. Soong already did the work of converting a biological system into a mechanical one. Other races have done the same thing. These people are just copying their homework.” 

“Then it must be logical to assume that this may only be one of many vessels intended to transport artificial life forms such as myself to an unknown planet?” Data only looked away from Geordi for a brief moment, in order to direct his question to Riker. He nodded.

“In fact, as soon as the two of you are up for it, we need you to study our sensor data, and whatever debris is left over from their vessel. If we can find out more about their systems, we might be able to prevent further disruptions and abductions.” Beverly raised a hand.

“Not so fast, Commander. Geordi, I’m prescribing you plenty of food and water, possibly a visit with Counselor Troi, and at least three days of rest. You’ll be fine.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, Doc.” Geordi was off the platform and out into the hallway the second it was socially acceptable to do so. Data followed suit, but was stopped in the doorway by Beverly’s voice.

“Data, perhaps you should take a few days off, too. Keep him company!” 

“Yes, Doctor.” Data turned on his heels and was after Geordi down the hallway. “Geordi, your speed suggests urgency. Which biological need is currently taking precedent?” 

“Normally, Data, I love your inquisitive nature, but now is not the time.” They entered the turbolift. “Take me to the nearest deck with a restroom.” The computer beeped, and the turbolift rose.

“Perhaps you will be interested in joining me in Ten Forward once you have taken care of your personal business. Afterward you may resume using my shoulder as a support while you sleep.” Data’s suggestion was welcomed with a small smile from Geordi. The doors opened, and he took a step out. He turned back. 

“Do androids kiss?” 

“I do not know. I have not kissed another android before.” Geordi’s hands found his face, and their lips followed soon after. It was a quick, but tender moment. The doors shut behind him. Data stood alone in the turbolift. “Ten Forward.”


End file.
